


New year, new habits?

by DLS_writes



Series: The Weasley Twins' evolution [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: As the twins enter their third year at Hogwarts, Fred suddenly questions old habits and therewith unsettles his brother.





	New year, new habits?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters and this is not commercial.

"... And then we told Ron that he'd have to take a test to get sorted." "You should've seen his face!" Fred and George Weasley roared with laughter when they told their friend Lee Jordan about their younger brother's 'preparation for Hogwarts' as they called it. Lee joined in on their mirth and was happy to have his two best friends back. All three of them were sitting together in a compartment of the Hogwarts express, on their way to their third year at the wizarding school. Lee had already shown them the giant tarantula he brought with him this year but now decided to let other students have a look too. "Care to join me? Maybe I can scare some Slytherins with it..." - "As much as I love to give a Slytherin a good scare, I've already had enough of that Draco git for now," Fred declined Lee's offer. "Yeah, he was really nasty to Harry Potter earlier. I don't wanna look at any more Slytherin faces right now," his twin agreed. "We've got a whole new term to scare or prank the Slytherins, right Freddie?" "Sure thing and we will definitely use that time!" the addressed smirked. "Harry Potter's here? And you two already met him?" Lee asked excited, looking from one freckled face to the other. "Yeah, he seemed really nice!" George answered and Fred added "Rather humble, kind of shy actually." - "And yes, he's really got the scar," the two brothers concluded together, winking at Lee. "Cool! Well, I'll meet him later on I guess. For now, I'm off to take this beauty for a walk," Lee said, patting the box containing his tarantula. "See you later, guys!" - "See ya!" came from Fred and George in unison as Lee left the compartment.

As soon as he was gone, Fred turned to face his brother. "You know Georgie, I've been thinking..." George was looking at him with a mildly curious expression as Fred continued. "You know how we always sleep in one of our beds instead of each one in his own?" George's expression now turned to positively puzzled. "Of course I do. I'm kinda there usually, you know..." Fred couldn't help but smile at his brother's genuinely questioning face. "Well, now that we'll be back at school and in third year and everything... Do you think we should start sleeping in separate beds? Each of us in his own one?" George felt an immediate mixture of hurt and dread wash over him at his brother's words. Not in a million years would he have thought of that. The twins basically spend every waking minute together, except for very short time periods when one of them needed to go to the loo or the like. It has always felt natural to stay together at night too and to George it had also always felt comforting to snuggle into the embrace of his only a few minutes older brother or to wrap his own arms around him. Actually, he saw more than a brother in Fred - Charlie, Bill and Ron were his brothers too, and Percy. But Fred and he shared a special bond, he completed him, was his favorite partner in crime, his other half and he always knew exactly what he was thinking. Just like in this very moment when Fred correctly interpreted George's expression and immediately wrapped his arms around him, "I'm so sorry, Georgie! I didn't mean it, I didn't want to upset you! I just thought you might prefer having some space of your own for a change. I don't want that at all!" - "What gives you the lunatic idea that I would want to be separated from you?!" George retorted, sounding angrier than he intended to and with that obviously scaring his twin, who now backed away from him again.

"Don't be mad, please, I really didn't mean it that way! I just thought it was more normal, but -” “Since when do you want to be normal? Want _us_ to be normal? And what the hell does normal mean anyway?” George interrupted with raised eyebrows. “Well... I guess this was quite a stupid idea." - "Quite… Now _that’s_ an euphemism… and stupid... yeah... more like totally bonkers..." George still looked a bit insecure, though. "But if you want that..." Fred was vigorously shaking his head now. "No! Really! I don't want that at all! I cannot sleep when you're not there with me! It's just... well... Percy said the other day we might've outgrown this habit by -" "Percy?! You mean that dumbass prefect guy from the room next to ours?" Now George had to start laughing, obviously relieved. "Since when do we care what Percy thinks? Or anyone else for that matter..." He looked straight into the eyes of his other half, his soulmate since before their birth. "All that I care about it what _you_ think, Freddie. What _you_ want and what _you_ need," he said in earnest. Fred's mouth now twisted into a tentative smile, "I'm so sorry, Georgie. I dunno why that git got to me like that... Are you still mad at me?" - "Oh Fred..." George sighed, pulling his brother in a tight embrace. "I could never be mad at you. You scared me quite a bit there, but now I know where this came from, I’ll make it my ultimate aim for this year, to make Prefect Percy's life a living hell!" Both twins were laughing now as Fred planted a kiss on his brothers cheek and sat up again, "You do know I love you Georgie, don't you?" - "'Course I do. And me too," George winked at his brother.

"I'm back! What did I miss?" The compartment door slid open and Lee bustled in again. "Nothing, really," answered Fred, "Just some brotherly love," he added grinning, glancing over at George. "Exactly. Brotherly love and some minor confusions. But all's sorted now." As Lee's eyes wandered curiously from one red-head to the other, George added, "Hey Lee, you don't mind Fred and me sharing one bed, do you?" -"Are you kidding me? I'd think something's wrong if you didn't! Why are you asking me this?" - Both twins grinned broadly. "Nevermind," they said together, "We see it exactly the same way!"

 


End file.
